Chowder and the Thrice Cream Factory
by futureauthor13
Summary: When a poor boy named Chowder finds a golden ticket in a Wally Winka thrice cream bar wrapper, he goes on a wild adventure in Wally's factory, one that could possibly change his life forever.
1. Prologue

**You would think a girl would finish old stories before she writes new ones, but I just can't get this out of my mind! I watched the original Willy Wonka movie last night with my bro, and I couldn't help but think of combining it with Chowder! So here it is, Chowder and the Thrice Cream Factory, please R & R, and no flames, it makes thrice cream melt.**

My name is Chowder, I live in a small town called Marzipan City. It's a pretty normal place with schools, houses, and stores. But there's one thing that sets it apart from other cities.

The Thrice Cream Factory.

It's not just any thrice cream factory, it's THE Thrice Cream Factory. It's run by the famous Wally Winka, the ice cream man. He makes thrice cream that never melts, thrice cream bars that never spill out the sides and get on your hands, and popsicles that magically change flavors when you're in the middle of eating them!

But unfortunately, I don't get to experience these treats that much. I live in a small house in an empty part of town. I was an orphan, but I got adopted by Mung Dall and Truffles. Mung use to show me how to cook, and even though I would sometimes mess up the dish, it was still fun. We were a catering company that made the best foods all by scratch. But a couple years ago, Mung hurt his back, really bad. So bad, he couldn't even walk! Now he has to stay in bed all day. It's not like he wants to, he says every once in a while that he's going to get out of that bed, but everytime he tries he just ends up falling back into the bed or wearing himself out.

I couldn't cook the food all by myself, and Truffles or Shnitzel, our assistant and friend, didn't know much about cooking either. So we had to get frozen foods from a company, heat them up, and then deliver them. But since frozen pre-made foods weren't as good as our homemade dishes, more and more people stopped ordering from us.

We became really poor. We didn't have money to pay the frozen food company, so people couldn't even by from us if they wanted to. I took a job as a paperboy, but we were still really poor. But even though we are poor, we're happy. Mung always tells me stories about Wally Winka's factory, Truffles and I play Mahjong together, and Shnitzel can be fun sometimes. But things would be a bit easier if we had money. I've seen our bills before, and we owe a lot of money. Even though Shnitzel works for us, he doesn't ask to get paid that much since he knows that we don't have money to pay him. He just asks for some of our Cabbage Water soup that we have for dinner, but we know that he still needs money. I hope he doesn't quit.

But no matter how bad things get, I still know that someday, things will get better. I just know it.

**This was just a prologue people, the real story will start next chapter. Please review! **


	2. Nobody Ever Goes In

"Mr. Dall? Mr. Dall! Chowder!"

I look up quickly. "Um, yes Mr. Pepper?"

"What is the answer to the question?"

"Um," I said. I wasn't even paying attention to the teacher, I was daydreaming about the Thrice Cream factory. Mung had told me stories about the place last night, and who can think about math when you can think about a giant thrice cream factory? "Six?". The class laughed at my answer.

"No Mr. Dall, 230 times 40 does not equal six. Daydreaming again I see," says Mr. Pepper annoyed.

"Sorry, Mr. Pepper," I said, embarrassed.

After school on the way to the paper stand, I stopped by the Thrice Cream Store. I looked through the window and practically started drooling. There were dozens of kids in there eating 3 feet tall sundaes and giant popsicles. I sighed and then left my place by the window.

"Hello Chowder," said Pate, "Here's today's newspaper, or and today's payday! Here you go!" He then handed me a five dollar bill.

"But I only get paid 2 dollars," I said confused.

"The costumers have been saying what a great job you've been doing, so I decided you needed a little raise."

"Awesome! Thanks Pate!" I said as I grabbed my newspaper bag and ran down the street. As I threw papers on people's walkways, I thought of all the ways I could spend the money, all of them involved thrice cream. But I knew I needed to spend it on things we need, plus I would be getting thrice cream in a couple days anyway.

I stopped running and started walking as soon as I came to the factory. There was smoke coming from the chimneys which meant that people were working, and the word "Winka" had just lit up.

"Strange thing about that factory," said a voice. I turned around. It was a man with a cart full of cleaning supplies. "Nobody ever goes in, and nobody ever comes out." Then, he just walked away.

*******

"Hi everyone!" I said when I came home.

"Hello Chowder," said Mung, turning his head away from our small black and white tv.

"Radda radda," said Shnitzel.

"Hey Chowder," said Truffles, "you're just in time for dinner." She was holding a bowl of cabbage water.

"That's supper?"

"Radda radda," said Shnitzel.

"Yeah Chowder, it's all we have," said Mung.

"I hate cabbage water," I said, "It doesn't even taste good."

"I hate it too," said Truffles, "But what else do you expect us to eat, wood?"

"No, how about this?" I pull two loafs of bread out of my bag, and everyone gasps as if I'd just took out a bar of gold.

"Radda radda radda?!"

"I got paid today, and Pate gave me a raise."

"This is great," said Mung, "We can have a full dinner."

After dinner, everyone went to sleep except Mung and I. He was telling me more stories.

"Mung, I saw a weird old man today, I think he was a street cleaner," I told him, "He talked to me about Winka's factory. He said that no one ever goes in or comes out. Is that true?"

"Yep," said Mung, "No one ever goes in or out. Wally locked the gates 20 years ago when some of the other thrice cream men were stealing his recipes."

"There's no way he can make all that thrice cream by himself. It's impossible!"

"It is impossible," said Mung, "He must have hundreds of employees, it's just that no one knows who or what they are."

"I wonder what's in that factory," I said.

"I've wondered that ever since he built that old factory. Some people say he has some sort of magic computer in there that makes the thrice cream, others say that it's just a normal factory."

"Yeah right," I said. How can a factory that makes thrice cream that never melts be normal?

"That's what I said too," said Mung, "I would do anything to see inside that factory."

"Me too," I said. I then looked at the clock, It was my bedtime. I said goodnight to Mung and went to bed. Little did I know, that on that night, the whole world, including me, would get a huge surprise in the morning.


	3. Golden Ticket Hiders and Finders

**Thanks DragonPrincess19 for being my first reviewer, but I need at least two more reviews before I can continue, so please review, it's what makes thrice cream magical! On with the fanfic!**

"Chowder! Come in here quick!"

I opened my eyes and then quickly closed them. It was a Saturday morning and everyone was sleeping in, at least that's what I thought. "Chowder! Get in here quickly!"

I got up and walked into the living room/ Mung's room. "What is it Mung?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Just listen!" said Mung, his eyes glued to the screen, "They're going to let people into Winka's factory!" That got my attention! I quickly climbed up onto Mung's bed and turned up the volume so everyone could hear it.

"Mr. Winka has posted this message all over the world on various lamp posts and mail boxes, and now we are here to read the message aloud. It says 'Dear People of the World: I, Wally Winka am going to allow 5 people to visit my factory. They will get the grand tour and a lifetime supply of thrice cream in whatever form they like whether it be cone, cup, bar, or all of the above. However, to win this prize, you must find a golden ticket. I have hidden a golden ticket inside each wrapper of Winka brand Thrice Cream Bars and Thrice Cream Sandwiches. There are 5 of these tickets, which could be hidden anywhere in the world. Good luck on your search, signed Mr. Wally Winka,'. And so, the world begins it's long search for the tickets to a factory no one has seen the inside of and meet the thrice cream magician that we have just recently heard from. This is indeed the search of the century."

"Radda radda radda," said Shnitzel as he swept the old wood floor.

"That man's a genius, he'll sell a million boxes of thrice cream," said Mung.

"Wouldn't it be awesome to find one?" I said in excitement, "maybe it'll be in the one I get for my birthday!"

"Chowder, don't get your hopes up," said Truffles handing me a bowl of breakfast cabbage soup.

"Yeah, radda radda radda radda," said Shnitzel.

"He's right, there are a billion thrice cream bars and sandwiches in the world, and a billion people searching for them."

"There's still a chance," I said hopefully, "right Mung?"

"Yeah, of course," said Mung, "I bet you'd find a ticket with the first time you tried!" I smiled at him. My birthday was four days away, and I just knew I would find a golden ticket under that wrapper.

******

Two days later when I came home from school, Mung said that someone had found the first golden ticket! They later showed an interview on the news.

"Yes, the first ticket has been found," said the interview with a little bit of an accent, "right here in Lasagna Town, found by the lucky Mr. Fugu!"

The camera then turned to a red half balloon/ half man who was eating things a mile a minute! He was eating strange exotic foods that even I wouldn't eat!

"Mr. Fugu is a world champion eater and has never said no to an eat off," continued the news interviewer, "Let's have a word with him, shall we? Mr. Fugu?"

"Can't you see I'm eating?" said Mr. Fugu before he started stuffing himself again.

"How do you feel about being the first golden ticket finder?"

"Happy and hungry! Oh, I can't wait to taste that lifetime supply of thrice cream! Mmmm, delicious!"

"He disgusts me," said Truffles.

"Radda radda," agreed Shnitzel.

"Geez, I don't think there's anyone worse than that guy!" said Mung. But there was. The next day, another golden ticket was found, and just like Mr. Fugu, they had an interview.

"Oh yes, I knew I was going to find the golden ticket. I wanted to make sure that price was mine, after all I do deserve it!" The person who had found it was a rich lady with orange skin and green hair. It was Ms. Endive, our old competitor. Her and Mung used to compete in everything from cooking contests to the fastest delivery. When we went out of business, she would rub it in our faces and say how she was the better chef every chance she got, then she moved to Eggland and started her own line of food products. Mung still hates her.

"Did you have any doubt you would find the ticket?"

"Of course not. I always get what I want."

"Is there anything you would like to say to the people at home?" asked the interviewer.

"Yes," said Ms. Endive, "Hello Mung Dall. Looks like I got another thing before you did, and once again beating you, but really is that much of a surprise?"

Mung just sat in his bed glaring at the tv, trying his hardest not to throw the remote at the screen.

"Radda radda radda radda radda ra radda!" shouted Shnitzel.

"Shnitzel, even though I totally agree with that statement, I thought we agreed you wouldn't say that word in front of Chowder," said Mung.

"Radda," apologized Shnitzel.

"Don't worry Mung," said Chowder, "When I win the golden ticket, you'll be better than Endive again!" He smiled at me.

"Thanks Chowder," he said, turning off the tv.

"Alright, time to go to bed," said Truffles.

"Okay," I said, "Goodnight everyone!" As I climbed into bed, I heard everyone in the living room talking.

"Radda radda radda."

"Yes I know it's a million in one chance Shnitzel, I was just trying to make him happy."

"Poor kid."

"I just hope he's not too upset." I laid down in bed and looked at the skies. What if I didn't get that golden ticket on my birthday? I only got one thrice cream treat a year, one chance. What would I do if I didn't get it. I tried not to think about it and went to sleep with dreams of finding a Wally Winka golden ticket. It may have been a one in a million chance, but that's still a chance.

**Okay, yes I know in the original story kids are supposed to find the tickets, but there are hardly any braty kids in Chowder. So I just picked the closest fitting adults, but don't worry, there will still be kid winners in the story. **

**Also, in case anyone is wondering, I am mostly basing this on the 1970s movie which is strangely titled **_**Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. **_**But I am also taking a few things from the 2005 movie, and then I'll put in a little of my own creativity and surprises just to keep you on your toes. See you in the next chapter. **


	4. Birthdays and Winners

**Special thanks to Zepla for reviewing the last chapter! Keep reviewing, it makes thrice cream that doesn't melt. **

The next day, two more people won! "I wonder who won the golden tickets today," I said after supper as Mung turned on the tv.

"As long as it's not another Endive, I'll be happy," said Mung.

"Radda radda radda!" said Shnitzel as the news reporter appeared on the screen.

"This is Linguini Alfredo with lucky winner number three. The little girl's name is Panini, who happens to live right here in Marzipan City. Panini, how do you....Panini. She was here a minute ago..."

The camera then cut to a Sniffleball field where a pink cat/bunny/racoon girl just slid into home base, her team cheering.

"Sorry about that," she said, "It was my turn to bat."

"Are you a very athletic person, Panini?"

"You bet. I compete in Sniffleball, Ty Quan Dough, and Field Tournament Style Up and Down...well, you know the rest of the name. But there is something I love more than competing, it's grubble gum."

"Grubble gum?"

"Yep, I can't get enough of it! Now lately I've laid off the gum and started eating thrice cream, but now I'm right back on gum. Good thing Winka makes grubble gum flavored thrice cream. Speaking of grubble gum, I also hold the world record for longest piece of gum ever chewed. Do you wanna see it?"

"Um, no thank you Panini. Well, there you have it folks," said Linguini, "Lucky winner number 3!"

"Yuck," said Truffles, "She was chomping on that piece of gum the entire time!"

"But Truffles, you like grubble gum," I said.

"Yeah, but at least I chew with my mouth closed," retorted Truffles.

"Shh," said Shnitzel, "Radda radda radda radda."

"And here's lucky winner number 4!" said a different news reporter inside a house, "In the small town of Waffleburg, Gorgonzola!"

The cameras then pointed then pointed at a rat boy who was watching tv. He had a lit candle on his head, and he had the golden ticket in one hand and a tv remote in the other.

"Gorgonzola, the entire world wants to know how it feels to find a golden ticket. How do you feel?"

"What do you think?!" snapped Gorgonzola.

"Did you ever..."

"Can't you shut up, I'm trying to watch my show!" shouted Gorgonzola.

"You like the action shows, Gorgonzola?"

"Duh, especially the car chases. The only thing better is the video games based on the tv shows! Especially the ones where you get a cool car, and you get to drive around...."

"Turn it off," said Mung. I turned off the tv.

"Well, that kid sure was a joy to listen to," said Truffles sarcastically.

"He was hardly even happy he won," I said, "He was too busy watching tv!"

"Well, no point in staying up to watch the rest of the news, I don't think anyone wants to watch that," said Mung.

"Yeah, and besides, tomorrow I want to get up extra early!" I said, knowing what tomorrow was."

********

"Happy Birthday Chowder!"

I was greeted to that as soon as I walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and smiled at everyone.

"Here you go, Chowder," said Truffles handing me a white box, "a new hat!" It was just like my old one, only it wasn't worn with holes in it.

"Thanks Truffles," I said as I took the old one off and put the new one on.

"And here's a present from Shnitzel and me," said Mung as he got something out of a drawer beside his bed.

"I know what this is," I said as I unwrapped it. It was! A Winka thrice cream sandwich! "Oh boy!"

"Come on Chowder, let's see some of that gold!" said Mung.

"But don't be too disappointed if there's nothing there," said Truffles, "You still get the thrice cream."

"I know," I said. I slowly started to unwrap it. I wanted to make this moment last forever, and at the same time I could hardly wait to open it. After two minutes, Truffles told me that I needed to hurry up.

"If Winka Ice Cream could melt, that thing would of been a puddle by now!" she said. I had finally undid the glue on the wrapper and was just about to open it.

"Okay, here it goes," I said. I opened it in one swift motion. And....

Nothing. No golden ticket.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. "Well, I guess you better start eating that," said Mung.

"We can share it," I said, breaking a piece off the thrice cream bar since I knew everyone was hungry.

"No way," said Mung as I tried to give him a piece, "That's yours." I turned to Truffles.

"I'm lactose intolerant, but even if I wasn't I would still say no," said Truffles. Shnitzel also refused. I didn't really want to eat in front of everyone, so I just put it in the freezer. However I did have a quick bite of it before I went to school.

**Well, that's chapter 4. Oh, and in case you don't know, Panini being a competitive athlete and a gum chewer is from the 2005 movie where Violet Bauregaurd is a martial arts competitor and a world champion gum chewer. Anyway, that's all I have to say. See you in the next chapter!**


	5. A Miracle

"What is it Mung?"

It was almost midnight, but Mung had woke me up. "Is something wrong?" I asked him as he leaned over to grab something. It was a Winka thrice cream sandwich. "How did you get that?"

"I had a little bit of money saved up, just enough for a thrice cream sandwich!" He put the thrice cream bar in my hands.

"Wow, thanks Mung!" I whispered happily.

"You can thank me later, now come on Chowder, let's see some of that gold!"

"Okay!" I started to unwrap the end of it. I did it quicker this time since I was tired, but at the same time I was wide awake. When it was almost opened, I stopped. "You finish it, Mung. You bought it."

"No, you finish it," he said. I looked down at the silver wrapper. Okay, I thought, this is it. I opened it up and..... same as last time. Nothing. Me and Mung looked at each other, he knew I was disappointed. I smiled at him.

"You know, I bet the golden ticket makes the thrice cream taste terrible, it probably makes it taste like metal."

Mung smiled at me. "Wanna share it?" I asked him, this time he said yes. I handed the thrice cream sandwich to him and he split it in two, although I think he gave me the bigger piece on purpose.

*******

3 days after my birthday, still no one found the last golden ticket. It was like Winka had made the 5th one the hardest to find. But everyone wanted to find that last ticket. I even heard that one guy robbed a bank and spent all the money on thrice cream! But it seemed like no matter how hard someone looked for that ticket, It was nowhere to be found! Shnitzel even said he thought there was no fifth golden ticket and that it was all a scam to sell thrice cream.

But eventually, it happened.

I was in bed trying to fall asleep when I heard the tv turn on. That's when I heard the announcement.

"Yes my friends, the end is here. The last golden ticket was found just hours ago by Mr. Stilton in the town of Liverwurst. So there you have it folks, the search is over."

I started crying. It wasn't fair. I wanted the golden ticket more then anyone else. Not just so I could get a lifetime supply of thrice cream, but it maybe it would help Mung and the others too. We wouldn't have to worry about buying food, so we could pay off the bills and maybe start up the catering company again. But most of all, I wanted the golden ticket because I wanted to see the factory, the magical factory that Mung has always told me stories about. It always sounded so awesome and wonderful, maybe I could've taken Mung. But I guess neither of us will ever see the factory.

"Well, that's the end of that," I heard Truffles say.

"Radda radda radda radda?"

"No, let's let him sleep," said Mung, "I just hope he's not too disappointed in the morning."

I cried for a little bit more and then just drifted off to sleep, wishing I had just one more chance.

*******

"Okay, remember, we have a test on Thursday. Class dismissed."

I grabbed my bag and walked out of school. It had been a pretty bad day for me. It all started in the morning when Shnitzel announced that he was taking a second job to help pay for his bills. We won't see him that much anymore, it made us all pretty sad. Then Mung told me about that guy finding the fifth golden ticket, but at least he only told me once.

All day at school, kids kept talking about the tickets. It just made me feel worse. But now I was finally going to get home, I just had to do my newspaper route. Too bad it was snowing.

As I walked down the street, I saw something green in the corner of my eye. I stopped and looked. It was a green dollar bill buried in the snow! I picked it up and looked. No one was looking for it, so it was mine!

I smiled and put it in my pocket. Then I saw the Thrice Cream Store. They had a sign that said "Two Thrice Cream Bars for 50 cents!" My stomach rumbled loudly.

"I know," I said to myself, "I'll buy two thrice cream bars, and then get a can of corn with the change."

I walked into the Thrice Cream store that I had seen many times before looking through the window. The cashier was a Wooly Mammoth who was wearing a green hat and buttons.

"Hey there kid," said the cashier, "Name's Gespacho. What do you need?"

"Two Thrice Cream bars, please. The Wally Winka ones," I said handing him my money.

"Coming right up," said Gespacho, "Though I'm not sure why you're buying Winka's thrice cream, the contest is over."

"I know," I said to him, "But it's the best kind of thrice cream."

"True that!" he said, handing me my change, "See you later."

I immediately opened the first bar and ate it in one gulp. "Delicious!" I said. I was about to open the second one, but I stopped. "I'll save it for Mung." I then put the bar in my bag and started to walk out the door when a man pushed me aside and ran up to the counter.

"Quick! I need all your Thrice Cream Winka bars!"

"Woah! Woah! Where's the fire?"

"Didn't you hear?! The contest isn't over, the guy who won made a fake ticket! The fifth one's still out there somewhere!"

I stopped. There was still a ticket out there! I could still win. I remembered the thrice cream in my bag. I decided that if there was no ticket, I could still re-wrap it and give it to Mung. It didn't hurt to try.

I slowly unwrapped the wrapper and prepared myself for nothing being there, but then I saw it. A flash of gold! I quickly unwrapped the rest, and dropped the thrice cream on the ground, completely forgetting about it. I saw it, the golden ticket. It was shining in the light of the thrice cream store.

"I got it," I said, completely in shock. Before I could even celebrate, I heard someone yell "That kid found the last golden ticket!" In just a few seconds I was completely surrounded by people.

"Holy cow, it is gold!"

"I'll give you 1,000 dollars for it!"

"Let me see! Let me see!"

I felt a hand push me out of the crowd. It was Gespacho. "Run kid," He shouted, "Don't loose that ticket! Run straight home and don't stop till you get there!"

"Thanks," I shouted, and then I started running. As I ran through the streets, I couldn't help thinking it over and over. I got it! I found the last golden ticket.

I was thinking about it so much that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. "Oof!" I accidentally ran into someone. "Oops, sorry," I said. I looked up.

The person I had ran into was a man. He was wearing a black bowler hat and had glasses. He looked very creepy. "I congratulate you, you've found Winka's last golden ticket."

I knew him from somewhere, I just couldn't remember. Then it hit me. In all the interviews with the winners, he was always in the background. But what the heck did he want with me?

"I'm here to offer you a deal," said the man, "When you go inside that factory, you'll see all of Winka's inventions, including his newest one. The Everlasting Thrice Cream Cone. If you bring it to me, I will give you 500,000 dollars. Think about it, a new home, food, and anything else you would want. Here's my card, remember the name: Everlasting Thrice Cream Cone."

He handed me his card, it said his name was Arthur Whipcream, and that he was the president of Mr. Whipcream's Ice Cream Delights. He was one of Winka's competitors!

He then moved aside and let me pass. That guy sure was weird, I thought as I ran past him.

**Okay, in case you don't know why this guy is even in my story, he's supposed to be Mr. Slugworth from the 1970 movie. Now that you know what I'm talking about, please review!**


	6. Celebrations and the Big Day

**Special thanks to GalexiatheChao for reviewing.**

I burst through the door, excited and hyper, shouting "I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I GOT THE GOLDEN TICKET!"

Everyone looked at me. "Chowder, what are you talking about. All the golden tickets were found already, remember?"

"But Mung, the other winner made a fake ticket, but I have the real one! I found some money in the street and I bought a thrice cream bar and it had the ticket! I won!"

"Radda radda radda?" asked Shnitzel.

"Yeah, it's for real," I said, giving the ticket to Mung, "Read it Mung!"

"Congratulations lucky winner," read Mung, "from Mr. Wally Winka! You have won the trip and tour of a lifetime, to the famous Winka Thrice Cream Factory!"

"See, I told you!" I said happily.

"This is amazing!" shouted Mung happily. Everyone started talking at once, we were all super excited.

"Hey Mung," I said to him, "It says I can take someone with me. I wish you could go with me." I knew that Mung wanted to go to the thrice cream factory just as much as I did, maybe even more.

"Well who says I can't?!" asked Mung as he sat up.

"Well," said Truffles, "You haven't gotten out of that bed for almost 3 years, and everytime you try, you end up more tired than you were."

"Hey, you know what I always say," said Mung as he pulled the blanket off himself, "A good chef never gives up!" He tried to lift himself up into a sitting position, but ended up just falling flat on the bed. Shnitzel and I then helped him stand up. When we let go of him, he stood on his own for a couple moments, but then he started to lean forward.

"Catch him, he's going to..." yelled Truffles as Mung fell. "Ow!" "...Fall."

Shnitzel and I helped him up, this time he fell back and almost took us with him! Truffles helped us lift him, and Mung grabbed on to the side of the bed.

"Radda radda radda?" asked Shnitzel.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Mung, still holding on to the bed. When he let go, he didn't fall! He took a couple stiff steps forward, and was still able to stand up! "Hey! Look!" He said smiling.

He then started to move faster, his steps no longer so stiff. He ran over to Truffles and twirled her in the air.

"Hurray!" I shouted. Mung would be able to come to the factory! Not only that, but he could cook again!

"Radda radda radda!" shouted Shnitzel, interrupting our celebration.

"What do you mean we have to be at the factory tomorrow?" asked Mung, taking the ticket away from Shnitzel. He then read it, and shouted "Hey, he's right! Looks like you found this just in time, Chowder."

"Wait, tomorrow?" I asked, "I can't wait that long!" Shnitzel rolled his eyes as Mung and Truffles laughed. That night, I could hardly sleep. I couldn't stop repeating it in my head.

I was going to the thrice cream factory!

*******

It was 11:55 in the morning, almost noon. There was a giant crowd outside the factory. People in the crowd were from all over the world, from Lasagna Town, to Tofu Town, to even the other side of Marzipan. There was even a band!

"This is going to be awesome!" I said to Mung.

"You've got that right," agreed Mung. I looked all over and saw the winners scattered throughout the crowd. Ms. Endive was towards the front, probably so she could get in first. Mr. Fugu was sitting with a white cat and eating a hamburger, Panini was chewing on a piece of gum and sitting with a purple haired boy with horns, and Gorgonzola was just sitting there looking annoyed and bored.

Suddenly, the clock tower struck twelve, and the crowd turned silent. Mung and I stood up so we could get a look Wally Winka. After 12 rings, the door opened, and the crowd cheered.

It was him! Wally Winka! He was wearing a blue hat, a dark blue suit, and had short, blonde, curly hair. But, he was limping, like an old man. I thought he was an amazing guy who made great thrice cream, but he looked so weak and old.

The crowd stopped cheering, they all had the same reaction as me. He walked toward the gate, and took off his hat. Then, he stopped.

What's he doing, I thought to myself. Then, Wally started to lean forward as if he was going to fall! But then, he did a full cartwheel and landed right on his feet! The crowd cheered wildly, and I smiled.

"He's a pretty good actor," I said to Mung as we clapped. When the clapping died down. Wally started to talk.

"Hello everyone," he said quietly but happily, "Welcome to the factory. Could the golden ticket finders please come forward?"

Mung and I quickly started to walk towards the gate and Wally Winka. As we walked, I saw him. Whipcream, Winka's rival.

"That's him!" I whispered to Mung as we walked past him.

"Kind of a weirdo, isn't he?" commented Mung when he saw Whipcream. Finally, we were at the gate, but we were behind the other winners as they handed their tickets to Winka.

"Hello there, I am Ms. Endive," said Ms. Endive as she handed Winka her ticket.

"Enchanted, Ms," said Winka as he kissed Endive's hand. Mung rolled his eyes and pretended to gag. "Please, just stand right over there, Ma'am."

"Hello there, I am Mr. Fugu," said Mr. Fugu, still eating his burger, "and this is my valet, Foie Gras." Foie Gras, the white cat, simply just stood there and stared into space.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fugu," said Winka, "Just over stand over there please, thank you."

Next was Panini and the goat kid. "Hello, I'm Panini," she said as she handed Winka her ticket, "And this my brother, Cheviche."

"Hi," said the goat kid.

"Hello you two, right this way," said Winka, pointing the kids in the direction of where the other winners were standing. "And who might you be?"

"Gorgonzola," he said as he handed Winka his ticket. "Well, Gorgonzola, it's nice to meet....." said Winka.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," said Gorgonzola as he walked past Winka. Winka just shrugged his shoulders and turned to me.

"And I heard about you, you're the kid who found the ticket just yesterday. Um, Chili, right?"

"No, Chowder," I said as I handed him my ticket, "And this is my cooking master and dad, Mung Daal."

"Ah, yes, Chowder. Nice to meet you both!" said Winka, "Okay is everyone here? Okay." He then closed the gates, but he was forced to stay a little bit to answer a few questions. In the meantime, I wanted to say hi to some of the winners. "Hi," I said to Foie Gras, but he just stood there and stared at me. "Okay," I said, a little creeped out, "Bye." I backed up and accidentally ran into someone. "Oops, sorry."

"Oh, hi," said the person I bumped into. It was Panini. She was smiling at me. "Um, hi," I said, "are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I am," said Panini as she moved closer to me. I was about to run away when I hear Winka start to talk again.

"Okay everyone. Let's go!" He opened the doors, and we went into the chocolate factory.

**Okay yes, I put some ChowderxPanini in there, but I just couldn't help it :) **

**Also, I know Panini and Cheviche aren't brother and sister, but in the episode "Hands on a Big Mixer" Panini said that she thought Cheviche was more of a big brother to her. Oh, and if you're wondering why Ms. Endive and Gorgonzola didn't bring a guest, I just couldn't think of anyone they would bring. Anyway, please review, and FYI constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames allowed. See you in the next chapter.**


	7. The Thrice Cream Room

**Okay, I just have to write another chapter of this story. I'm enjoying writing this and I'm glad people are enjoying reading this. Special thanks to Zepla and GalexiatheChao. Now on with the fanfic!**

As soon as we got inside the factory, Mr. Winka told us that after we put are coats on the coatracks (which strangely looked like hands), all the golden ticket winners had to sign a contract.

"I didn't know we had to sign anything," said Ms. Endive.

"Why do we have to sign a stupid contract?" asked Gorgonzola.

"Well, this is a secret factory," said Mr. Winka, "And I don't want any secrets coming out of this factory when you all leave. There's also some standard stuff, no need to read, just sign and we'll be on our way."

"I don't sign anything I didn't read," said Ms. Endive, "Let's just get on with the tour!"

"Yes!" agreed Mr. Fugu, "I'm absolutely starving!"

"Sorry," said Mr. Winka, "You can't go on the tour unless you sign, it's the rule of the house."

"I'll sign it," I said moving forward, but Ms. Endive pushed me out of the way.

"Oh, just hand me that pen, I'll sign this silly contract." She snatched the pen from Mr. Winka and signed the paper. Mr. Winka then handed out pens to Panini, Mr. Fugu, Gorgonzola and me. After we all signed, he led us to a strange looking hallway.

"Just through that door," said Mr. Winka. We all went into the hallway, but there were no doors! Pretty soon we were all crammed in there.

"Where's the door?!" shouted Ms. Endive.

"I can't breathe, get me out of here!" shouted Gorgonzola.

"Let us out of here!" shouted Panini, "I'm getting crushed." As we all yelled, Mr. Winka just stood there, nice and calm.

"I told you just go through the door," said Mr. Winka calmly.

"There is no door!" shouted Mr. Fugu.

"Oh contraire," said Mr. Winka, "Somethings....." He tapped on a wall. "....are right in front of us." Suddenly, the wall rotated, and like magic, we were in a whole different hallway full of doors.

"This place is crazy!" said Gorgonzola.

"I couldn't quite hear you, try not to mumble next time," said Mr. Winka. He then walked down to the door at the end of the hall.

"Where does that door go to?" I asked Mr. Winka.

"The Thrice Cream Room," said Mr. Winka, "the heart of my factory. Everything in there is either made of thrice cream, or is something you put on thrice cream. Everything is edible, at least I'm pretty sure everything is. I'm not quite sure about the walls though."

"Let me in! Let me in! I'm starving!" shouted Mr. Fugu.

"Patients Mr. Fugu," said Mr. Winka, "Just wait. Okay, ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, monkeys and chimps..."

"There aren't any monkeys here!" shouted Gorgonzola.

"I now present to you..." said Mr. Winka, completely ignoring what Gorgonzola said, "The Thrice Cream room."

When Mr. Winka opened the door, everyone gasped. There were mountains of thrice cream! Literally mountains of thrice cream! Some were covered in sprinkles, others chocolate chips, and one even had a cherry on top of it! It was even snowing thrice cream! There was a giant river of hot fudge, and a giant pile of whipped cream that looked so light and fluffy, you could sleep on it! The paths looked like they were gravel, then we realized they were made of tiny nuts that you would put on thrice cream! He was right, everything in there was or was related to thrice cream!

We all just stood there, our mouths wide open and drooling, even Gorgonzola looked impressed. Mr. Winka just stood there like it was something you would see everyday! "Well," he said, "What are you all waiting for? Jump right in!"

Mr. Fugu quickly pushed everyone out of the way and dived right into the thrice cream! We all followed him and did the same thing.

I grabbed a small handful of chocolate thrice cream and licked it. It tasted delicious! I soon started grabbing handfuls and eating it. In fact, that's what we were all doing. I then climbed as fast up the thrice cream mountain with a cherry on top. When I got to the top, I saw that next to the cherry was popsicle sticks, perfect to sled on! But as soon as I reached for a popsicle stick, another person did too.

"Oh, hi Chowder." It was Panini. I let go of the popsicle stick and backed up a bit.

"Oh, hey Panini," I said nervously. She smiled weirdly at me.

"You know Chowder, we could go sledding together. After all, it's what boyfriends do with their girlfriends."

"Boyfriend?! But I..." Suddenly I slipped and I started to slide down the mountain! "I'm not your boyfriend!" I shouted as I slid down. I landed right in a pile of Rocky Road Thrice Cream.

"You okay Chowder?" asked Mung as he helped me up.

"That was fun!" I told Mung, then I licked my face, "And delicious!" Mung rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, what a filthy river," said Ms. Endive when she and the others walked over to us and the river.

"Are you blind woman?" asked Mung, "It's made out of hot fudge!"

"You're insane," said Endive.

"Actually, he's right," said Mr. Winka who just seemed to pop out of nowhere, "It's my hot fudge river. It mixes my hot fudge, that way it's chocolately but not too rich."

"That's absolutely absurd..... AHH! What are those creatures?!"

We all looked at what Ms. Endive was pointing at. There were little men, no more than 3 inches tall. They were blue and had little horns.

"They're Chinka Winkas," said Mr. Winka, "It must be tasting and heating time. You can never have a hot enough hot fudge after all."

"What the heck is a Chinka Winka?" asked Gorgonzola.

"They're my helpers," said Mr. Winka, "They all agreed to leave Chinka Land, live in the factory with me, and help me make my delectable creations. Ah yes, here's the head Chinka Winka right now."

We all looked down and saw one of the Chinka Winkas. He looked just the others, only he had a beard. "I'd like you all to meet, Chestnut."

"Ding a loo, Ding a ling, Chestnut is who I be," said Chestnut, "Chestnut congratulates all ya'll on winning."

"Thanks Chestnut," said Mr. Winka.

"Hey boss, look at that!" shouted Chestnut. It was Mr. Fugu, and he was eating the hot fudge in the river.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Fugu! Don't do that! My chocolate must not be touched by anyone other than Chinka Winkas!" But Mr. Fugu didn't answer him, he just kept on eating.

"Even I couldn't eat that much," I told Mung.

"Please don't do that!" repeated Mr. Winka, but Mr. Fugu kept eating more and leaning more into the fudge until... SPLAT! He fell in the hot fudge.

"Help! Help me!" he shouted.

"My hot fudge!" shouted Mr. Winka, "You ruined my entire river!"

"Um, hello," said Mung, "he's stuck in the river!"

"Here, grab my hat," I said, trying to pull Mr. Fugu out of the river. Before he could even grab it, Mr. Fugu dissappeared under the fudge.

"Where did he go?" asked Cheviche.

"He's drowning!" shouted Panini.

"No, he's being pulled in by my fudge pipe," said Mr. Winka, pointing at a pipe. In just a few moments, the fudge stopped flowing through the pipe, and you could see Mr. Fugu yelling for help.

"He's trapped," I said to Mung, "He'll never get out!"

"Well, you'd think that," said Mr. Winka, "But the tremendous pressure will eventually do it's job. The suspense is killing me."

Suddenly, Mr. Fugu flew up the pipe, the hot fudge quickly following.

"Meow meow meow, meow meow?" asked Foie Gras, talking for the first time since we came to the factory.

"Don't worry, he won't be turned into fudge bars," said Mr. Winka, "Chestnut, take Foie Gras to the Fudge Bar room and try to find Mr. Fugu, thank you."

"No problem, Chestnut will find that guy lickaty split." Chestnut then grabbed Foie Gras' hand and led him away from the group.

"Good luck, and congratulations again!" shouted Winka after the cat. He then turned to us. "Well, shall we continue on the tour?"

**Alright! Chestnut's in the house! Okay, I was originally going to make up Winka's helpers, but I decided Chestnut would be more fun. Also, I won't be using any of the songs in the movie just because I'm not sure how I could even be able to make them unique enough for this story, sorry if I disappointed you.**

**Anyway, please review. Also, I have a special Willy Wonka poll on my profile, if you would vote it, that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you :) **

**See you in the next chappie!**


	8. Boat Rides and Blueberries

"So, how do we get out of this room, or is this the entire factory?" asked Ms. Endive.

"Oh no my dear, there is much more of the factory to be seen," said Winka, "There are even some rooms of the factory I haven't seen. Now come along, our transportation has arrived. We will continue the tour after a quick boat ride, a la Winkatania."

Mr. Winka then pointed to a huge boat that just came out of a tunnel, made out of thrice cream cones, but it was painted bright pink and orange. There were rows of Chinka Winkas already in there, rowing.

"Oh, what a lovely boat," said Ms. Endive, "Where did you get it?"

"It's the only one of it's kind," said Mr. Winka.

"How much are you willing to pay for it?"

"It's not for sale." Ms. Endive looked a little shocked. "Are you aware of who I am?" she asked Ms. Endive, "I'm one of the richest people in the world. I can buy what ever I want, no matter what the price, even if it's not for sale."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," said Mr. Winka. Ms. Endive gasped, and Mung started to laugh. "What are you laughing at?!" she yelled.

"Come along, no time for fighting, Winkatania awaits."

"He sure told her," Mung whispered to me before he got on the boat.

"Hey Chowder," said Panini, "We can sit in the front together and hold hands." I started to panic, then I noticed an empty seat left between Mr. Winka and Mung.

"Um, actually, I'm going to sit in the back," I said quickly before I jumped onto the boat.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" asked Mr. Winka, "Hold on tight."

The boat then started moving forward into a deep tunnel. "Where's the lights?" asked Cheviche. "I can't see in there!" said Gorgonzola, who's candle gave off only a small amount of light in the tunnel. Other then that, it was pitch black.

"Lights on," said Mr. Winka. In a flash, the whole tunnel was lit up. The tunnel had pink and white stripes. It hardly even looked like a tunnel, more like a giant slide. Suddenly the boat started to slide down a huge hill, it was like a rollercoaster!

We were going super fast, some people screamed while others laughed. It was so fast, I had to hold onto my hat just so it wouldn't fall off! The boat then started slowing down, until finally it stopped.

"That was awesome!" I shouted, "Let's go again!"

"They'll be plenty of time for that later, Chowder," said Mr. Winka, "But for now, we must press onward."

"Good," said Ms. Endive, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Where are we anyway?" asked Gorgonzola.

"We are heading to the Inventing Room," said Mr. Winka.

"Inventing room?" repeated Panini, "But this is a thrice cream factory, what do you need to invent?"

"Oh lots of things," said Mr. Winka, "I've been working on quite a few edible inventions. Why just today I perfected my Veggie thrice cream."

"Ew!" said Panini, Cheviche and Gorgonzola. I didn't say anything because I don't really think vegetables are that bad, maybe that's because I hardly have to eat them.

"Don't worry," said Mr. Winka, "This Veggie Thrice Cream has all the vitamins and good things that makes children healthy, with the taste of pure thrice cream. It's like you're eating the vegetables, but without the taste."

"Cool," said Panini.

"Here we are," said Mr. Winka. He stopped at a door with a sign that said 'The Inventing Room'. "Now, in this room are all my secret recipes and experimental thrice cream mixtures. So, no touching, no tasting and no telling. Alright? Okay, here we go."

He opened the door to the Inventing Room. It didn't look as amazing as the Thrice Cream room, it was filled with beakers and bowls and all sorts of machines.

"It's like a laboratory," commented Panini.

"More like a crazy kitchen," said Ms. Endive. Mr. Winka walked over to a bowl of dark brown bowl of what looked like chocolate and tasted it. "Good," he said, "But not quite rich enough." He then took out a stack of money, threw it in the bowl, and walked away.

"He's crazy," said Gorgonzola.

"If he's crazy, then how did he get the thrice cream to taste so good?" I asked Gorgonzola.

"He was probably just lucky," replied Gorgonzola. Suddenly, an alarm went off and we all jumped. Ms. Endive had just lifted up a little bit of a blanket that was covering a giant machine.

"Oh, please! Don't touch that!" shouted Mr. Winka, "It's top secret."

"What does it do?" I asked.

"It makes Everlasting Thrice Cream Cones." What did he say? Everlasting Thrice Cream Cones? I then remembered what Whipcream said. "They are perfect for kids who have very little allowance, you can like these things all you want and they never melt or get smaller, and yet you still feel full. You can eat them forever!"

"That's crazy," said Ms. Endive

"That's amazing," said Mung.

"That's awesome!" I said.

"That's Everlasting," said Mr. Winka, "Now, each of you lucky winners can have one. Let me just...." Mr. Winka pressed a few buttons, and out popped 4 miniature thrice cream cones, small enough to fit in your pocket. He handed us each one, and we all started eating them.

"Now," he said as we ate, "You all must promise that you will not give this thrice cream cone to anyone, it's for your eyes only. Old Whipcream would give up his wooden leg just for a drop of this. Do you understand?" We all nodded our heads. "Good. Now come with me."

He then led us around some tables, to the corner of the Inventing Room to a big machine that was filled with thrice cream.

"What does this do?" I asked.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Mr. Winka said. He pulled a large lever, and the machine came to life. It was loud, and all of us, except Mr. Winka, covered our ears. After a minute of noise, the machine popped out a small, thin, pink rectangle.

"That's all?" asked Gorgonzola.

"That's all?" repeated Mr. Winka, "My dear boy, don't you know what this is?"

"It's gum!" answered Panini excitedly.

"That's right!" said Mr. Winka, "one day I thought, people are always on the go, and they can't eat thrice cream everywhere. But what's the one thing people can eat anywhere? Gum, of course! So I made this machine and, ta da! Winka Thrice Cream Flavored Gum. The particular stick I'm holding right now it blueberry thrice cream flavored.

"Blueberry thrice cream! That's my favorite flavor! I want to try it!" said Panini.

"Oh no, I'm afraid not," Mr. Winka said to Panini, "You see, it's still experimental and I'm still running tests...."

"Then I can be your personal gum taste tester," said Panini, quickly snatching the gum, "Besides, I haven't had gum in the past two hours!"

"Little girl..." warned Winka, but Panini was already chewing on the gum.

"Mmm, delicious! It really tastes like I'm eating thrice cream, but in gum form!" Maybe Mr. Winka was wrong, I thought, maybe it was okay to eat. But then, I started to understand why Mr. Winka told Panini not to eat it.

Panini's face started turning blue! "Huh? What's happening to you Panini?!" asked Cheviche. "What are you talking about?" asked Panini, not knowing what was happening to her.

"You need to spit out the gum!" shouted Cheviche.

"Hold on Cheviche," said Panini. Suddenly, she started to puff up. She was getting taller and rounder.

"She's inflating up like a balloon!" shouted Ms. Endive.

"Like a blueberry," said Mr. Winka.

"Quick! Pop her!" shouted Gorgonzola.

"Help!" shouted Panini, finally realizing what was happening to her, "Help! Cheviche!"

"It always goes wrong with blueberries," said Mr. Winka, "Maybe I should try a different flavor..."

"Mr. Winka! We have to save Panini!" shouted a worried Cheviche.

"Don't worry, my dear boy," said Mr. Winka, "Chestnut!"

"What up?" said Chestnut, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Please take Ms. Panini to the juicing room, and her brother too."

"You got it!" said Chestnut. He then whistled, and a bunch of Chinka Winkas came out and started rolling Panini away, as Chestnut grabbed Cheviche's arm and they followed the Chinka Winkas and Panini.

"Will she be alright?" I asked Mr. Winka as they left.

"Don't worry, Chowder," said Mr. Winka, "Your girlfriend will be good as new in no time."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

**Well, I guess that's the end of the ChowderXPanini moments.... or is it? Please review :)**


	9. Goodbye Ms Endive

"Well, let's continue on the tour," said Mr. Winka, "No time to dilly dally."

We then left the inventing room and headed down the hallway. "Hold on, I've got to show you this," said Mr. Winka as he led us to a room. It was filled with cotton candy and bubbles. "This is my latest invention: Winka's Light-As-A-Cloud Root Beer Floats, with just a hint of fluffy cotton candy. If you drink one, you'll feel as if you're floating on thin air."

"Like you're flying?" I asked.

"Exactly!" said Winka with excitement.

"That's impossible," said Gorgonzola.

"My dear boy, you really shouldn't mumble," said Winka.

"Can we try some?" I asked.

"Sorry, but it's still in the experimental phrase," said Winka, "Now come along." As the rest of the group followed Mr. Winka, I stayed behind. I really wanted to try the root beer floats, especially if they made you fly.

"Chowder?" I turned around. Luckily it was only Mung. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to have, just a little taste of the root beer floats," I said sheepishly.

"Well, I'm sure a little taste won't hurt," said Mung walking over to the bottles of soda, "Besides, all this walking has made me thirsty." He grabbed two bottles and handed one to me, and we both took a sip. Nothing happened.

"Well, I guess this is what he means by 'still in the experimental phase'," said Mung, "Come on, we better get back to the group."

"Um, Mung," I said as he started to float off the ground.

"What?"

"You're floating!"

"Huh?" He looked at how far off the ground he was. "Hey, you're floating too!" I looked, and I was already two feet off the ground!"

"This is awesome!" I shouted happily as I started to fly around the room, "Come on Mung! Try it!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Mung then started to fly around too. After a few minutes, we started to get tired. "Okay Chowder, let's get down now." But we couldn't.

"Mung, I just keep floating higher!" I then started to yell and panic.

"Chowder please," said Mung, who was getting annoyed by my screaming, "It's no big deal, we'll just hit the ceiling."

"But there is no ceiling! Look!" Mung looked up and saw what I was panicking about. Right above us was a giant fan! It was going fast, so fast that it was almost like it was pulling us in! We both started to yell. "Mr. Winka! Help!"

"Help! He- Burp! Oh, excuse me! As I was saying, HELP!"

"Chowder! You're starting to float down!" said Mung. He was right, I felt myself slowly floating down.

Both of us then started to burp as much as we could until we were finally on the ground. "That was kinda fun," I said, "But I think I'm going to stay on the ground from now on."

"Agreed," said Mung, "Now let's go find the others."

******

The weird thing is, Mr. Winka didn't even notice we were gone. But the even weirder thing was the room we found him and the others in. It was a giant room filled with squirrels! They were all just sitting in a circle, with Chinka Winkas running to each one.

"These are my prized squirrels," said Mr. Winka with pride, "They sort the nuts for my Nutty Fudgie Thrice Cream bars. They can easy find the difference between a good nut and a bad nut. They are also trained to get the nut out perfectly."

"Mr. Winka," said Ms. Endive, "Could these squirrels possibly be trained to sort other things, like good grapes from sour ones, or get the seeds out of apples?"

Mr. Winka thought for a moment. "Yes, yes I suppose they could."

"Well, that settles it," said Ms. Endive, "I would like to purchase one of your squirrels, just name your price."

"They're not for sale." Ms. Endive glared at Mr. Winka. "I said, name your price." "They're not for sale." Ms. Endive looked furious! I actually thought she might try to kill Mr. Winka!

"Who are you, some man in a silly hat, to tell me what I can and can't get?! I am the founder and president of Ms. Endive's Tasteful Foods Pre-Made dinners! I'm one of the richest people in the world, and I always get what I want."

Mr. Winka just smiled at Ms. Endive. "Someone was spoiled as a child," he said calmly with a smile on his face. Ms. Endive glared at Mr. Winka and then pushed him out of the way.

"Fine! I'll just get one of them myself!" She opened the gate to where the squirrels were and slammed it shut behind her.

"Madam, that's not really a good idea!" said Mr. Winka, but Ms. Endive just ignored him. "Oh well, I tried."

Ms. Endive then walked up to a light brown squirrel. "Ah, you'll do nicely," she said as she reached out her arms to pick it up. But then the squirrel attacked by lighting!

Ms. Endive started to run around the room screaming while the squirrel pulled at her hair and other squirrels started to chase her. We all just watched with our mouths open, except for Mr. Winka and Mung, who were smiling.

Ms. Endive then tripped and fell on the ground with a thud. The other squirrels held her down, while the one she had tried to pick up climbed on top of her and started to tap her head.

"Ooh, they're testing to see if she's a bad nut," said Mr. Winka. After it was done tapping, the squirrel let out two chirps and shook it's head. "Uh oh, looks like she was a bad nut."

The squirrels then started to carry Ms. Endive to the center of the room, which was a giant hole! "Put me down you dirty little vermin!" shouted Ms. Endive. The squirrels then put Ms. Endive down......and pushed her right into the giant hole.

"Where does that hole go to?" I asked Mr. Winka.

"The garbage scute," said Mr. Winka calmly. Mung started to laugh. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure there are Chinka Winkas sorting out the garbage for recycling, although it'll smell awfully bad down there for Ms. Endive. We forgot to get the garbage last week." Mung started to laugh even harder, and I was glad Ms. Endive finally got what she deserved for being mean to us.

"Can we go now?" complained Gorgonzola, "These squirrels are giving me the creeps." A squirrel who was heading back to it's station then turned and glared at Gorgonzola, who then backed up a little bit.

"My gosh you're right," said Mr. Winka, "Come on, we have little time and lots of time. Wait, reverse that. Okay, let's go!"

**Sorry for not updating for long, I sorta lost interest in this, but I saw the movie recently, and I wanted to update. Just so you know, the floating scene was from the 1970's version, but the squirrels are from 2005. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, there are only three left. Happy Holidays, and please remember to review :)**


	10. The TV Room

"Well, looks like there are only two winners left," said Mr. Winka looking at Me and Gorgonzola, "Oh well, let's keep going, we still have many rooms to see!"

"Can we sit down or something?" asked Gorgonzola, "My feet are killing me! Don't you have like a tv room or something?"

"Why, yes! Yes I do!" said Mr. Winka, "And I even have a way to get us a little rest too. Follow me."

We then left the Nut Room and headed down a hallway until we saw two silver doors. Mr. Winka tapped on them, and they opened up to a glass elevator! It was filled with buttons all over the walls of the elevator, and there were even some buttons on the ceiling.

"Now I believe the tv room button is...."

"Right here!" said Gorgonzola as he pushed a button. The elevator then flew up, fast. It then jolted to the right, practically knocking everyone down. Suddenly, as if someone slammed on the breaks, the elevator stopped and the doors opened up.

"This doesn't look like any tv room I've ever seen," I said as we looked around the room. It was white and in the middle of the room was a giant tube and a control panel. I wonder what that's for, I thought as I continued to look around. I almost thought there wasn't even a tv in there until I saw a tv and a couch in the back.

As if he could read our minds, Mr. Winka said, "That giant tube is for my newest idea. My idea is to teleport thrice cream through tv!"

"Huh?" we all said at the same time. Mr. Winka just simply smiled and said "It's my new idea. You see, if I teleport thrice cream through tv, when a person sees one of my commercials, they can reach into the tv and try it. Once they try it, I know they'll love it!"

"How do you know this will even work?" said Gorgonzola, "Teleportation isn't even possible yet!"

"You know, you really should mumble," said Mr. Winka, "Come, I'll demonstrate."

We all walked over to the controls. Mr. Winka clapped his hands, and six Chinka Winkas carried in a thrice cream bar about the size of a door, and put it in the tube.

"In case you're wondering," said Mr. Winka, "It needs to be big because things are always much smaller on the tv."

Mr. Winka pressed a few buttons and then flipped a switch. The tube started to glow brightly, so bright I had to cover my eyes. In a flash, the thrice cream bar was gone!

"Come on over to the tv!" said Mr. Winka, excited as he quickly walked over to the tv. In about a minute, the Winka bar was on screen. "Go on and take it," he urged Gorgonzola.

"I can't take it, it's on a television screen," said Gorgonzola, still not impressed.

"Alright then, you take it Chowder." I reached out, and instead of feeling a screen, my hand went into the tv and I could touch the Winka bar. I grabbed it, and pulled it out. "Go on and taste it, it's the same thing, just smaller." He was right! I took a big bite out of it, and it tasted just like a normal Winka bar!

"Do you even realize what you've created?!" said Gorgonzola, who finally seemed impressed, "This is a teleporter! Who cares about thrice cream when you can just transport yourself anywhere in the world through television?!"

"Well yes, I suppose it can transport humans, but remember..."

"Out of my way!" said Gorgonzola, pushing Mr. Winka out of the way, "I've gotta try this!" He pressed the start button, and ran under the tube before it closed.

"That's not really a good idea!" said Mr. Winka, but it was too late. In a flash, Gorgonzola was gone!

"Will he appear on the tv too?" I asked Mr. Winka.

"Well of course," said Mr. Winka, "In fact, let's go over and check if he's there yet." But he wasn't, and about a minute later he still wasn't.

"Why is he taking so long?" asked Mung.

"Well, transporting something alive is more complicated than just a thrice cream bar," said Mr. Winka, "I just hope he makes it here in one piece."

"What?"

"Oh never mind, look! Here he comes!" Gorgonzola then appeared on the tv screen, and was only two inches tall!

"Hey! What the heck happened to me?!" shouted Gorgonzola.

"Well I tried to tell you, little boy," said Mr. Winka, "Things that are teleported turn out smaller on the tv screen."

"So I'm going to be like this forever?!" yelled Gorgonzola angrily.

"Well, I suppose there is something that could work..." said Mr. Winka. He then snapped his fingers and Chestnut suddenly appeared.

"Ding a loo, Ding a ling, Chestnut wants to know what you need," said Chestnut.

"Please take Gorgonzola to the Stretcher," said Mr. Winka.

"The Stretcher? Why?" I asked.

"Little boys are quite stretchy," said Mr. Winka, "He'll be quite thin, but at least he won't be two inches tall."

"What the heck do you need a stretching machine for?!" asked Gorgonzola, "This is a thrice cream factory!"

"Oh, you'd be surprised by it's many uses," replied Mr. Winka as he put Gorgonzola on the floor next to Chestnut. He was even smaller than Chestnut!

"Worst tour ever," said Gorgonzola as he followed Chestnut out the tv room.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I didn't really know how to write this chapter, which is probably why it took me like a month to update. But don't worry, my next two chappies will be long and good, trust me. See you in the next chapter.**


	11. More Surprises

When we left the tv room, I thought maybe we would see more of the factory, but instead Mr. Winka led us to where we started. It can't be time to go home already, I thought, I only felt like I've been here for a few minutes. I wished I could stay here forever.

"Well, thanks for coming," said Mr. Winka, "I hope you enjoyed the factory. I'm so sorry I can't show you out, I have so much work to do, but the door's just up ahead. Congratulations on winning. Good day." He shook my hand, then Mung's, and then he went into his office.

Mung and I just stood there. "What just happened?" I asked, "Did we do something wrong?"

"I don't think so, but what about the thrice cream?"

"Maybe he's delivering it to our house."

"Well, let's just go make sure." Mung then slowly opened up the door. Mr. Winka's office wasn't what I expected, it was so....normal. Compared to the rest of the factory, his office looked like it was supposed to be in an office building. And Mr. Winka was just sitting at his desk, maybe he was doing taxes or something, I wasn't sure.

"Um, Mr. Winka?" asked Mung. "I'm busy, sir," replied Mr. Winka. "Sorry to bother you but we were just wondering about Chowder's thrice cream. When does he get it?"

"He doesn't." "What?!" Mung and I said at the same time. "Why?" I asked.

"Because you broke the rules," Mr. Winka said starting to sound a bit frustrated with us.

"We don't know what you're talking abou...."

"Wrong Sir, Wrong!" I jumped a bit as Mr. Winka continued to speak, his voice rising a bit. "Under section 3 Ca of the contract that Chowder signed, it says that all prizes are null and void if the rules are broken, I have a miniature copy in my office if you want to look at it, but I assure you it's all there! Black and white! Clear as crystal! You both drank Winka's Light-As-A-Cloud Root Beer Floats without permission, you both touched the walls and ceiling of the root beer floats room, so you broke the rules. You get nothing! Now good day sir!"

I couldn't believe it. What happen to the nice Mr. Winka? I could feel my eyes start to water up a bit.

"But can't we just pay a fine or something?!" asked Mung, starting to get a little ma, "It's not fair that he should get his prize taken away! He deserves it! You...."

"I said Good day!" And with that, Mr. Winka went back to his work. So that was it? Mung looked like he was about to say something but decided against it. Instead he just started to walk towards the door.

"Come on Chowder," he said, still mad that I didn't get my prize, "Let's go." He then lowered his voice to a whisper. "Do you still have that everlasting thrice cream cone?"

I checked my pocket. "Yeah."

"Good. If Whip Creme wants an Everlasting Thrice Cream cone, he's gonna get it!" But before we could walk out the door, I stopped and thought. If Mr. Whip Creme got the secret to the Everlasting Thrice Cream cone, Mr. Winka might go out of business! I didn't want that to happen, even if I was upset about not getting my prize. I guess I did break the rules.

Mung turned around when he noticed I stopped. I started to walk towards Mr. Winka's desk "Mr. Winka?" I said, but he didn't look up. So I just put the thrice cream cone on his desk, and started to walk away. But then I heard him say something.

"So shines a good deed, in a weary world..." I looked back and saw him smiling at me. "Chowder, you did it! You won!" He quickly ran up to me and started shaking my hand. "Oh I knew you would win."

"What?"

"Wait, wait, wait," said Mung, "So what's going on now? I thought..."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry for all that yelling before Chowder, and you too Mr. Daal. Oh wait, before we go any further, you two must meet someone. Mr."

A man walked through the back door of Mr. Winka's office. "I'd like you both to meet..."

"Mr. Whip Creme!" I shouted. It was him! I quickly reached for the thrice cream cone but Mr. Winka stopped me.

"Oh no, Chowder," he said laughing a bit, "This is my friend and employee, Mr. Mr. Whip Creme moved to New Yolk years ago."

"Wait, so was this all like a trick?" asked Mung who was just as confused as I was.

"Oh I guess I must explain," said Mr. Winka. He then turned to me, "You see Chowder, I had to test you, and you passed just like I knew you would!" I smiled and he smiled back. "And now you've won the grand prize!"

"The thrice cream?!" I said excitedly.

"Oh my dear boy, the thrice cream is only the tip of the iceberg. Now we must hurry. Chestnut!"

"Yo!" said Chestnut suddenly out of nowhere.

"How did you..." Mung started to ask, but Mr. Winka interrupted him. "Is the glass elevator at full power."

"All systems go!" said Chestnut.

"Excellent!" said Mr. Winka, "Now come along everyone, we've got so little to do.... oh wait, forget what I just said."

Mung and I quickly followed Mr. Winka into the glass elevator. "Chowder, do you see that red button right there?"

"Yeah," I said. "I've never pressed it before. Go ahead and press it." "Okay!" I said, excited as I pressed the button.

The elevator started to rise up. It started to get faster and faster. Mr. Winka looked a bit worried. "Oh my, if this thing doesn't move faster we won't be able to get through."

"Get through what?" asked Mung.

"The roof of course," said Mr. Winka, "That button takes us up and out!"

"Are you crazy?!" shouted Mung, "The roof's made of glass! It'll shatter into a million pieces!"

"Perhaps."

I saw the roof getting closer and closer. I quickly pulled my hat over my eyes and prepared for the crash. I heard a crash, but I didn't feel anything falling on me. I was then brave enough to open my eyes, and I couldn't believe what I saw!

We were flying high above the city! "Woo hoo!" I shouted, "This is awesome!"

"This is amazing!" said Mung as he looked out above the city.

"So how did you like the thrice cream factory?" asked Mr. Winka.

"I wish I could stay there forever," I said smiling the biggest I had in a long time.

"Well that's great, because I'm giving it to you."

"Really?! For real?!"

"Are you serious? This isn't another test or something?" asked Mung.

"Nope, this is all real," said Mr. Winka, "I can't live forever, and I need someone to take care of my factory and the Chinka Winkas. I sent out the golden tickets to find just the right person, you."

"Wow!" I said. I then looked at Mung. "But, what about?"

"Your family can stay at the factory too," said Mr. Winka, "For as long as they want."

"Did you hear that Mung?" I said happily, "We get to live at the factory!"

Mung laughed. "Yes, I know." I then turned to Mr. Winka. "Thanks Mr. Winka."

"No, thank you Chowder," said Mr. Winka smiling, "Now come on, let's go pick up the family."

*******

"I wonder how they're doing at the factory," said Truffles as she read the paper.

"Radda radda radda," said Shnitzel as he swept the floor. Suddenly, he thought he heard something and....

CRASH!

We had just crashed through the roof. "Hi Shnitzel!" I said from inside the glass elevator. Shnitzel looked like he just saw a ghost!

"What in the world?!" shouted Truffles.

"Truffles, Shnitzel, come on! We're all going to go to the factory!"

"Radda radda radda?"

"Yes the Thrice Cream Factory!" said Mung happily, "Now, come on!"

"But, what about..." said Truffles looking up at the giant hole in the roof we had made.

"Don't worry," I said, "Mr. Winka said that we can all live in the factory!" Shnitzel and Truffles wanted to ask more questions, but we told them we would explain on the way.

I couldn't believe we were all going to live at Wally Winka's Thrice Cream Factory. We wouldn't have to worry about money, or not enough food ever again (that definitely wasn't a problem!). Life was definitely going to be sweet!

**The End.....OR IS IT?! **

**Okay, one more to go! Oh, and BTW, this chapter was once again mostly based on the original 1987 movie if it seemed a little weird to you. See you in the next chappie! Oh, and in case you didn't get what happened, basically the whole point of the test wasn't to see if the kids wouldn't break the rules, but rather to see that the kids were honest enough to be disqualified and yet not betray his secret to the "rival", and Chowder/Charlie passed the test :) Honesty always wins in the end. **


	12. Epilogue

"Maybe just one more bite," I said dipping my hand into the giant scoop of Ripple Nut Road Thrice Cream. I grinned with delight as it melted in my mouth, Probably my 5th or 6th favorite flavor.

"Hey Chowder," said Chestnut who was holding up a spoon of a new thrice cream that looked orangish- gold, "Boss wants you to try this."

I licked the spoon clean and then said, "Maybe add some maple syrup." Chestnut gave me a weird look, but then said "Alright, you're the taste tester."

Since I was still just a kid, Mr. Winka said that he would run the factory until I'm old enough, and in the meantime he would teach me about running the factory, all his thrice cream recipes, and be his official taste tester.

I wasn't the only one working. Mung was working in the kitchen. He was glad to be back at doing what he loved, cooking. And he wasn't just making thrice cream, he decided to start up the Catering Company again. Mr. Winka was more than willing to help, and we've been getting orders from customers ever since day one!

Shnitzel and Truffles don't really have any special jobs, but they don't really mind. They just like relaxing. We've only lived at the thrice cream factory for a month, but it already feels like home.

"Radda radda radda radda," said Shnitzel.

"Okay," I said. I walked out of the Thrice Cream Room and started to walk towards the front doors.

Oh, and what happened to the other winners? Well, remember how Mr. Fugu got sucked into the hot fudge pipe? Well it led to a room filled with hot fudge! He ate almost the whole room in just minutes! He was so sick, he didn't eat for days! When he did get better, he decided that he never wanted to be that sick again, so he got on a diet and stopped entering eating contests. So he changed for the better, and he wasn't the only one.

After he went through the Stretcher, Gorgonzola was taller and thinner. He was so tall, he could hardly sit in his living room to watch tv. So he only stayed outside, he even joined a basketball team. Now he's not hooked on tv and video games as much, and he seems pretty happy.

Ms. Endive....didn't change at all. In fact, she tried to sue Mr. Winka, she lost. She tried to sue again, but the courts wouldn't let her. So in the end, she just went back to her own catering company, still determined to get everything she wanted and more (oh well). And Panini....

"Chowder?" I heard a voice say as I reached inside the mail box. I looked.

"Hey Panini!" I said, "You're not a blueberry anymore!"

"Yeah, and I can still play sports," said Panini happily. She looked fine, but instead of pink fur, she was still blue as a blueberry. I also noticed one other thing.

"Hey, you're not..."

"I know," she said, "I decide maybe chewing grubble gum wasn't the best hobby. After all, it's what turned me blue."

"Well, I think you like nice blue," I said, "It's one of my favorite colors."

"Really?!" said Panini smiling.

"Yeah," I said. She still smiled at me and I was starting to get a little creped out, but then I had an idea. "Hey, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure!" she said happily. I opened the giant, steel gates for her and we walked inside the factory.

"But I'm still not your boyfriend," I reminded her, and she just giggled.

**The End (for real).**

**And so another story is finally completed. Okay, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing: GalexiatheChao, murf Rice University, Chimchar458, and Dragonprincess19. You guys are awesome! Happy Holidays :)**


End file.
